


Stockholm

by SharpestRose



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham Central
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy pats his shoulder. "You're Gotham's brand new Robin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Gotham Central #33

If everything else wasn't already so fucking surreal to begin with, Roger would be surprised by the guy's voice. He doesn't sound any different to any of the kids in Roger's neighbourhood. Same accent, same slang.

So fucking surreal.

The guy's talking into a cellphone -- and how can he talk through that helmet, anyway? Shouldn't it muffle everything beyond understanding? -- as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"No, Arturo... yes, Arturo... have I ever steered you wrong? You'll have all the evidence you need, I promise... no, of course I'm not working for Black Mask, and fuck you very much for saying so... I don't care what you assumed, you little snot. He sells drugs to kids... yeah, whatever. I'll see you at the dropoff."

The guy shuts the call off, and turns. "You hungry?"

Roger nods. He doesn't want to risk talking, in case he gets gagged again.

"I bought you some sandwiches down at the deli. Roast beef okay?"

Roger nods again, even though he hates roast beef. He swallows, throat dry with thirst. "Can you untie my hands, please? I won't run away."

That makes the guy pause and stand still, like Roger's surprised him somehow. Then he nods, and moves around to the back of the chair.

"Ever hear about that serial killer last year?" the guy asks as he unties the cords on Roger's wrists. His thumbs soothe the places where the skin got rubbed, and Roger tries not to shudder at the touch. This is all too weird to sink in properly.

"The one who killed families?" Roger asks.

"Yeah. Know why it was happening?" The guy doesn't wait for a response. "Killer was hunting for Robin. Batman's buddy, y'know? Chasing down kids who might've been candidates. Knocking them off."

"Why?"

The guy laughs, like Roger's told an incredibly clever joke or something. "Who the hell knows? Everyone's got their motivations, I guess."

Roger figures that he's most likely doomed already, so he might as well keep talking. "Was it you?"

Roger can hear the guy stand, and walk around to the front of the chair. He crouches down so that his mask's at Roger's eye level. "Nope."

"Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?" His hands are shaking in his lap. He's not sure if it's because they've been tied up for hours or because he's starting to get real scared.

The guy pats his shoulder. "You're Gotham's brand new Robin."

Roger can feel his eyes get wide. He starts to shake even more. He doesn't want to die. This isn't fair. There's this new girl at school with great legs that he hasn't even had a chance to talk to yet, and his Dad's been talking about teaching him to drive, and...

"Don't be scared," the guy says calmly. Not like he's reassuring; more like an order. Like Roger's not allowed to be scared anymore.

"Please, I'll do anything, I'll get you money. I won't tell anyone. I haven't seen your face. You don't have to -" Roger babbles. "Just tell me what to do. Please. I don't want to die."

The guy stands, and walks off somewhere into the dark. Roger does his best to keep his breathing slow and steady. The guy comes back, a plastic packet of sandwiches in his gloved hand.

"Here. Eat."

"Thank.. thankyou." The first bite makes him gag a little, the bread slightly stale.

The guy just nods, and walks away again.


End file.
